


旅館雜記

by Homicida



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Original Character POV
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homicida/pseuds/Homicida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我經營著一家小小的旅館。各式各樣的客人絡繹不絕，其中有一對兄弟，在眾多的客人中是那麼的特別。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

當我還未曾擁有這家旅館的時候，已經記下了這對兄弟。那是一個灰暗的午後，空氣中充斥著汽車旅館特有的沙土氣息。旅館的門被人粗暴的推開，一個留著鬍渣的中年男人大步踏入，在前台和老闆娘要著房間。我不以為然地繼續打掃，畢竟，會來到這荒蕪偏僻的地方只有居無定所的中年旅者。

前門再次被推開，我訝異的地抬起頭，看到兩顆小小的腦袋探入。也許那耀眼的金發令我恍了神，我呆滯地看著他們跑過櫃檯，消失在旅館樓梯的轉角處。老闆娘不滿地催促我繼續幹活，但我的思緒卻不住地飄往新客人的身上。帶著兩個孩子流浪的父親？這可不是汽車旅館常見的客人。而那兩個男孩的身上，有著不屬於塵土，而是陽光的味道。

隔日清晨，我看見兩兄弟跑出旅館。旅館的前方有一條大排水溝，隔著一片空地，兩兄弟似乎想過去走走。比較高的那個跨過水溝，但弟弟卻猶豫著，似乎是因為水溝又深又闊而不敢跳過去。年長一點的小孩蹲下來，慢慢地躺下，用身體為弟弟搭起一座橋。我聽到他大聲吼著：

「sammy，快走過去。」

原來那有著微捲金發的小男孩叫sammy，真是個可愛名字。看著兩兄弟在空地上互相追逐地身影，一種莫名其妙的幸福感溢滿心中。也許，汽車旅館的打工生活也不是那麼的糟糕。

他們一家子並沒有停留很久，很快就看到他們的汽車消失在公路盡頭。那是一輛老舊impala款式，但卻被打理的十分細緻，看得出車主人的用心。老闆娘身體不好，做不得粗重工作，清理客人走後的房間一直都是我的工作之一。我提著清潔用的工具，拿好換洗的床單的打開了他們走後的房間。

房間並沒有很凌亂，不像一般的住客會把東西到處亂扔。有些奇怪的是，窗台上有白色粉末撒了一條線。我湊上前用手沾起一點，搓了搓，感覺像盬粒。順手拿起廢紙簍把白線掃掉，看到裡面有一些畫著奇怪符號的廢紙。上面的筆跡似是小孩的塗鴉，所以說，那應該是兩兄弟的遺留物。

打理好房間，我就把這一家子的事放一邊去了。偶爾，茶餘飯後之時，我會把這一家子的事，拿出來和別人談談。畢竟，在汽車旅館中什麼客人都會有，但小孩卻不多見，更別說是那麼可愛的兩兄弟了。

令我意想不到的是，無風無浪的四年後，那位中年大叔再次光顧了我的旅館。


	2. Chapter 2

二

平淡的日子總會麻痺人的知覺，那對兄弟在我記憶中充其量也只算是比較特別的客人。在四年的時光幾乎把我的記憶磨光時，他們又回到了我的旅館之中。那中年大叔仍舊是粗魯地推開前門，開始和櫃檯的老闆娘討價還價。這情景一如以往，令我有點時空的錯亂感。四年的旅行生活想必不好過，中年大叔看上去疲憊得很，幾縷斑白的頭髮混雜在一片黑色之中。

門再次被人推開，漏進來的寒風嚇了我一跳。轉頭一看，兩個差不多高的男孩子站在門邊，旅館中暖和的空氣似乎讓他們感到非常舒服。年長那位的金發沉澱成暗金色，脫了稚氣的臉龐看上去五官更為深刻。而被叫作sammy的男孩，一頭微捲的亂發依稀可見往日的影子，但卻長得和哥哥差不多高了。

「Dean，鑰匙，接著。好好照顧sammy。」

中年大叔把房鑰匙扔給年長的孩子，推開旅館門消失了飛舞的風雪之中。噢，他叫Dean，現在我總算知道他們兩兄弟的名子了。這會是個好開始，我暗自想道，也許這次我可以跟他們聊聊。旅者最不缺的就是各種各樣的趣聞軼事。他們駕車穿越整個國家，能把流浪變得美好一點的，除了旅館中向其他人吹噓自己，就沒別的更好用了。正值男孩們這個年紀，很難讓他們忍住不講。因此，我尋思著製造一次談話的機會。

那對兄弟上了樓，門廳裡只剩下我和打旽兒的老闆娘。環顧四周，沒什麼可清潔整理的了，而夜色漸濃，此時打擾客人也不太妥當。反正我住在旅館的小隔間，這幾天我總有機會再看到兩兄弟，也不急於一時了。

寒冷的天氣使旅館中的不少客人喜歡圍著坐廳中火爐邊上，也許是壁爐的溫暖在冬季中是那麼的難以拒絕，也許只是為了交換彼此的故事。每逄冬季，我的打掃項目中總會多出項「排好壁爐邊的椅子」。令人奇怪的是，我等了一天，也沒看到那兄弟下來過。

到了第三日，在打掃一樓走廊的時候，我訝異地被人叫往了。那是Dean，那個愛護弟弟的好哥哥。他看上去十分焦慮，衣衫不整地站在我面前。我得承認，這可不是我想像中會有的第一次對話。無論如何，我還是停下來看看他有什麼需要幫忙的。

「我弟弟昨天開始發燒，附近有藥店嗎？」

「最近的藥店和醫生都是半小時車程的小鎮上，這兩天下大雪，很難截到便車。用走的得一個半小時。」

Dean沉默著，回房抓起大衣，往樓下走去。我也不知道哪來的勇氣，說了句：「我有備用的藥物，拿去用沒關係。」他停下來回頭看著我，時間長到我開始想著自己是不是太唐突了，他最終點了點頭。

當我敲響房門時，Dean提著條濕毛巾打開門，但又遮掩住門內的景象。他催促著我把藥遞上，然後匆匆地道了謝就把門關上了。 Dean微紅的耳根和閃躲的目光令我不禁想入非非，他們到底在房間做什麼呢？哥哥幫生病中的弟弟清潔是很正常的事，而Dean的表情好像平時正在「忙」的客人被打擾一樣。不管如何，至少我把藥給他了，也算是幫上了忙。

不幸的是，隔天我也開始感冒了。我暈乎乎地在旅客中打掃著，卻越掃越亂時，老闆娘就強制我回房休息了。躺在床上瑟縮在被子裡抖的時候，我意外地發現自己並沒有後悔把藥借出去。在睡了不知道多久後，老闆娘開門扔了一包東西進來。我摸索著打開一看，是我借出的感冒和退燒藥。雖然所剩無幾，但聊勝於無，我就把剩下的數著鐘頭盡數服用了。

我終於病好後是三天后的事了，好吧，也許是因為我房間裡沒有任何干糧。在享用著熱騰騰的早點時，老闆娘才告訴我前些天退房的客人拜託她把藥還我。她說那是個卷金發的男孩，我想那應該是sammy。真不知道他是有多可愛才能說服頑固的老闆娘幫忙，我想著，把最後一點湯喝掉了。

沒能跟他們道別真是件令人惋惜的事。不知為何，我知道會再看見他們的。或然到了他們長大光臨這家旅館的時候，我可以和他們一起喝杯茶，聊一下他們的旅途見聞。

我相信他們有著一個好故事。


End file.
